The purpose of this study is to measue the hemodynamic effects of dopexamine and nitroprusside at doses which have induced matched increases in cardiac out during an initial dose titration and to measure the hemodynamic effects of dopexamine and nitroprusside at doses which have induced matched decreases in systemic cascular resistance during an initial dose titration.